planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Patch March 13th, 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ Death Screen Revamp *The death screen has been redone to provide more information. The following can now be seen: *A minimap displaying the killer’s relative position to yours. The killer’s position will only be revealed if the killer was previously spotted. In the case where the killer was not spotted, only the general direction of the killer will be shown. *The killer’s and assister’s weapon attachments *The killer’s and assister’s last completed medal for the weapon they killed you with *Your current progress towards your next medal and ribbon for your primary and secondary weapon *Up to 3 upcoming medals *Various session stats *A graph and XP event feed that summarizes your last life *In the case where you did not register any significant XP events a helpful tip will be shown instead of a graph. *The death screen can now stay up indefinitely. You can press any key to continue to the deployment screen after a couple seconds, however. Liberator Update *New Liberator Nose Gun: L-24R Spur: **The L24R Spur is equipped with specialized optics that allows the pilot to adjust the weapons aim rather than be fixed forward. *New tail gun: Hyena Missile Launcher: **Hyena Missiles are compact, short range missiles that are dumb-fired, but will lock-on to enemy aircraft if they get close enough and inflict light damage. *New Belly Gun: Dual-75 Duster **The D-75 Duster is equipped with dual 75mm cannons that fire HE shells. While able to quickly unload its magazine of ten shells, each shot decreases targeting accuracy unless given time to recover. This allows the D-75 to feather accurate shots, or unload the magazine and bombard a wider area. *Tail Gun Improvements **The liberator tail gun has been adjusted to give it increased firing angles. It can now rotate 180 degrees but is forced to aim down when facing towards the front of the Liberator. This gives it some additional coverage to the bottom and sides of the Liberator. *Liberator Composite Armor: **Composite armor now increases resistance to HEAT rounds, AP rounds and light anti-vehicle rounds (Zepher & Bulldog). We are also upping the lower ranks against flak. ***Flak resistance changed from (4/6/8/10) to (7/8/9/10) each rank ***HEAT and AP round resistance added (15/20/25/30) each rank ***Dalton Blast Damage resistance added (35/40/45/50) each rank ***Light Tank Rounds resistance added (10/15/20/25) each rank *C150 Dalton **Inner radius blast damage decreased from 1000 damage to 700 damage. **In cases where this causes an increase in direct hits required to kill a target, the resistance to this damage was adjusted so that it remains the same. Except for Liberators, Liberators will now be set on fire after two direct Dalton hits instead of destroyed. *L30R Vektor **The fall off damage on the Vektor is being adjusted so it is not as steep and its reload certification is being improved. **Minimum damage increased from 150 damage to 225 **Reload Speed Certification is now -0.2 seconds per rank up from -0.12 seconds *A30/G30 Walker **We are increasing damage done within 125 meters and upping the minimum damage slightly. Between 125 and 400 meters the weapon will be near identical to the previous version. ***Maximum damage increased from 115 to 130 ***Max damage range decreased from 175 meters to 50 meters ***Minimum damage increased from 75 to 85 ***Minimum fall off range decreased from 500 meters to 400 meters *G40-F Ranger **Weapon is underperforming, receiving the following adjustments **Magazine size increased from 32 rounds to 70 rounds **Flak damage increased from to 38 damage to 45 damage *Liberator Belly Gun Adjustments: **The “dead zone” when pointing the weapon straight down has been reduced by 5 degrees. Misc Balance Adjustments *Liberator Racer Airframe **Increased cruising speed: Previously it was ~7 KPH per rank for a total of 20 KPH at max rank. It has been increased to ~11 KPH per rank for a total of ~35 KPH at max rank. *Liberator Stealth (and Galaxy) **The lock-on time increase for Liberator and Galaxy stealth certifications has increased from 0.25 seconds per rank to 0.375 seconds. *Liberator LF-100 Afterburner **Initial fuel cost (the additional fuel cost consumed when activating the afterburner) reduced to 25% of the tanks capacity down from 33% **Reduced the amount of fuel consumed per second. ***Previously a full burn was around 1.5 seconds ***Now a full burn is around 3 seconds Shared Vehicle XP *Experience for kills are now shared amongst the entire crew of a vehicle, this includes all gunners and passengers (but passengers receive a smaller amount). *Experience for assists are now shared amongst the entire crew of a vehicle, excluding passengers. This amount is usually less than the amount awarded for the actual assist. *Assist experience for infantry and vehicles now scales to how much damage is done before it dies. Optics *Station Cash prices have been added to Infantry Weapon optics. Balance *The “Light anti-tank resistance” has been adjusted on several vehicles. “Light anti-tank” includes L105 Zepher, M40 Fury, M60-G Bulldog and Underbarrel Grenade Launchers. **Liberator resistance to light anti-tank increased from 0% to 35% **Galaxy resistance to light anti-tank increased from 25% to 50% *Lightning resistance to light anti-tank decreased from 40% to 30% *This change reduces some extreme damage these weapons were able to do against Liberators and Galaxies. While on the other side the Lightning was too resilient against this type of damage, able to withstand as much punishment as a MBT could. **Liberators are receiving a few base line resistance increases against heavy hitting damage types. **Liberator base resistance to Armor Piercing Rounds increased from -20% to 10% **Liberator base resistance to HEAT rounds damage increased from -33% to 10%. **Liberator resistance to non lock-on rocket launchers (decimator & default launchers) increased from -87.5% to -70% *The above changes cause: **Two Dalton rounds to now put a Liberator in burning state rather than outright destroy it. **Armor piercing tank shells will do less damage per hit, but will still kill in the same amount of hits (except for the lightning AP, which will take one more hit). **HEAT rounds require one more shot than their AP counterparts (except for lightning HEAT, which will critical instead). **Decimators will no longer two shot Liberators, instead two shots will place it in critical damage. *Maintained lock weapons (A2A missiles and Striker) can now maintain an already established lock against aircraft 300 meters beyond the maximum acquire range (400 meters). *Reduced head collision size to lower the amount of unearned headshots *The motion sensor now can be resupplied from engi ammo packs and now auto-swaps to a weapon after deployment. *Fixed Phantom VA23 having the incorrect iron sight transition time. It is now at the same faster speed as the other two empires. Misc *The Class Quiz can now be completed on each of your characters. *Coyote Missiles have been updated with new reticule. *Camo can now be applied to heal and repair tools. *Laid some groundwork for future Flash tuning improvements. These changes should be imperceivable in this update. *Temporarily using an external web browser for CS support and some purchase flows. Bugs Fixed *VO callouts will now play all the time instead of randomly stopping. *AF-8 RailJack forward grip is no longer errantly available in the VR training room. *On Amerish at The Scarf Reliquary, now has a pain field present in the spawn room. *Platoon leaders can once again kick out players from the drop menu on the platoon screen. *Tank turrets will have camo applied. *Fixed an issue where the minimap compass was off by 45 degrees. *Fixed an issue where the aiming of vehicle weapons would be off if you switched seats. *Garage shields will now be the correct color from all distances. *Weapons and helmets will now cloak correctly at very close ranges. *Head selections will no longer disappear in character create. *Loadout dropdown menu on the deploy screen will no longer overlap the deploy button. *MANA Anti-Vehicle Turret now has a more appropriate icon in the stats page. *Medics should no longer call out to allies when they throw a heal or revive grenade. *Players should no longer call out when repairing their own vehicle from the rumble seat. Category:Game Update